Die Suele
by DSR
Summary: Wie sieht der Unterricht an einer anderen magischen Schule aus? Wer sind die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, denen die Zukunft offen steht und wie werden sie darauf vorbereitet ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen?


**Die Suele**

_Diese Geschichte ist ein kleiner Ableger der anspruchsvollen Handlung um Callista, das „Mädchen der Macht" in meiner laufenden Geschichte.  
_

_Hier und jetzt wird der Frage nachgegangen, die wahrlich jedem unter den Nägeln brennt, die man aber nur äußerst verschämt zu stellen bereit ist: Wo kommen die kleinen Calli-Rays denn eigentlich her?_

* * *

In einer wahrlich sehr weit von jedem zivilisierten Ort der Erde gelegenen Idylle steht ein großes Schloss aus rosa Marmor. Es ist nicht einfach nur groß, es ist riesig, gigantisch, megalomanisch. Neben Rosa dominieren noch Gold und Silber, einige Flügel sind jedoch schwärzer als schwarz, also richtig „dark". Sehr viele verschiedene Baustile zeichnen dieses Gebäude aus, neben klassischen Türmen mit Erkern und Zinnen gibt es putzige Zwiebeltürmchen und Kuppelbauten sowie richtig düstere (und ungemein erotische) Folterkammern. Das Schloss bietet also jedem geschmacklosen Betrachter ein wahres Erlebnis, einen regelrechtes Gefühl der Heimat. Doch was soll dieses Monstrum überhaupt mitten im Nirgendwo? Es beherbergt die „Noble und ehrwürdige Akademie reinblütiger Güte, erotischer Galanterie und großer Zaubermacht", wird jedoch meist nur Mary Sue-Schule oder verkürzend „Suele" genannt. Vielen wäre es sehr recht, wenn dieser Ort für immer der Vergessenheit anheim fallen würde. Manche halten die ganze Einrichtung auch gar nicht für eine Akademie, sondern eher für eine geschlossene Anstalt voller äußerst gefährlicher Insassen. Dennoch gelingt es einzelnen „Schülern" jedoch immer wieder die „Suele" zu verlassen, um an anderen Orten groben Unfug zu treiben und für Verwirrung zu sorgen.

Doch wie gestaltet sich der Alltag an diesem Ort des Grauens? Zu Beginn eines jeden Schuljahrs müssen sich die neuen Schülerinnen, denn die Schülerschaft besteht fast ausschließlich aus Mädchen, einer Auswahlzeremonie unterziehen, die grob an die Häuserwahl durch den sprechenden Hut in Hogwarts erinnert. Auch in der Suele verteilt ein Kleidungsstück die Schülerinnen auf verschiedene Häuser. Obwohl diese Gemeinsamkeiten ziemlich offenkundig sind, läuft die Auswahl an der Suele doch ganz anders ab als in Hogwarts. Sie ist weitaus langatmiger und enervierender. Zwar besuchen nur sehr wenige Schüler die Suele, doch tragen alle sehr, sehr lange und äußerst ausgefallene Namen, deren Aussprache auch nicht ganz einfach ist. In der Zeit, in der Minerva McGonagall die Namen von 20 Erstklässlern verlesen kann, schaffen die Lehrer der Suele höchstens einen Namen. Freilich auch nur, wenn der Name völlig fehlerfrei und ohne das geringste Lachen ausgesprochen wird, sonst muss wieder von vorne begonnen werden. Bei Namen wie „Chantal'Elle Virginia Albussina Xarabella Siriussa Mahabaratha Photosynthese Smaragdia Zauberkatze Phylia Jaqueline Papaya Beauty O'Dior Malfoy-Black-Deisenhofer" ist das trotz der Erfahrung vieler Jahre nicht sehr einfach und zudem handelt es sich dabei noch um einen erschreckend einfachen und normalen Name an dieser Schule.

Viele Schülerinnen sind zudem der Meinung ihr Name habe in einer obskuren (und meistens frei erfundenen) Sprache eine hochtrabende (und zugleich meist völlig sinnfreie) Bedeutung, wie etwa „Wunderschöne Tochter des prickelnden Glühens des roten Sonnenscheins im Schatten des Vollmonds in mondloser Nacht beim harmonischen Heulen des süßen Wolfs mit den gelb-grün-blauen Augen, der sich mit dem süßen schwarzen Rotkehlchen paart", der freilich auch vorgelesen werden muss, häufig sogar in der nicht existenten Originalsprache und übersetzt. Doch damit nicht genug. Ausnahmslos alle Schülerinnen besitzen Ahnentafeln und Stammbäume, die ihre Verwandtschaft mit Dutzenden berühmter Menschen und Halbmenschen bis in die 30. Generation dokumentieren, die selbstverständlich auch vollständig verlesen werden müssen. Unzählige Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Potters, Blacks, Malfoy, Dumbledores oder Snapes zu unterscheiden ist auch für die Lehrer nicht einfach, da es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist sich die unmöglichen Vornamen zu merken. Doch eine Sache ist allen klar: Huffelpuffs gibt es an der Suele nicht, keinesfalls. Schon weit eher Nachkommen Luzifers bzw. Satans. Für Namensschilder sind die Insassen, pardon: Schülerinnen, leider zu eitel und sein wir ehrlich: Ein derart langes Namensschild wäre schon extrem nervig. Zudem sind viele Schülerinnen leider nicht in der Lage ihre Namen korrekt zu schreiben,so kann es passieren, dass aus dem Namen Slytherin ganz rasch Stylerin wird. Dies wird jedoch nicht als unpassend empfunden, da nach Meinung der Schülerinnen ausnahmslos alle Slytherins äußert stylisch und gutaussehend sind. Natürlich mit den Ausnahmen Marcus Flint, Milicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und vor allem Pansy Parkinson, die nun mal wirklich unglaublich hässlich, richtig böse und darüber hinaus schrecklich dumm ist. Aber wirklich stylisch sind natürlich Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini.

Während die Schülerinnen sich untereinander bisweilen mit Spitznamen anreden (s.u.) konnte sich die Anrede über Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse nicht wirklich etablieren. Sprachen die Lehrer zunächst gerne über „Harry Potters Zwillingsschwester", kristallisierte sich jedoch bald heraus, dass etwa jede dritte Schülerin durchaus als „Harry Potters Zwillingsschwester" bezeichnet werden kann, Konstruktionen wie „Harry Potters totgeglaubte Zwillingsschwester, die gleichzeitig die Königin Ägyptens ist, Voldemort in ihrer Dimension bereits besiegt hat und ihren Cousin Draco Malfoy heiratet" erweisen sich in ihrer Länge nicht nur als äußerst unpraktisch, sondern waren meistens nicht mal eindeutig einer Person zuzuweisen. Da sehr viele Schülerinnen zudem über wechselnde Haar- und Augenfarben verfügen und sich die Kleider in den Augen der meisten Lehrer unglaublich ähneln (sie sind einfach potthässlich), also auch über derartige Merkmale keine Unterscheidung garantiert werden kann, sind die Lehrer inzwischen zum ebenso uneindeutigen jedoch weitaus einfacheren „Du da!" übergegangen.

Ein Großteil der Schülerinnen bildet sich auch ein, über die Fähigkeiten verschiedener magischer Wesen zu verfügen: Vampire, Werwölfe und Veela gelten schon beinahe als langweilig, wer etwas auf sich hält ist zumindest Halbdrache oder Halbphoenix und am besten ohnehin alles zugleich. Völlig ungern gesehen sind verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen zu Kobolden oder Riesen, da diese als sehr hässlich gelten. Weitaus häufiger kommt es vor, dass Untote die Suele besuchen.

Freilich gibt es in der Suele keinen schmutzigen, alten Hut, der die Schülerinnen einteilt, so etwas ist angesichts des noblen Publikums völlig undenkbar. Deswegen verwendet man ein sehr teures Kleid, jedes Schuljahr erhält ein anderer berühmter Modedesigner die Möglichkeit seine Kreation dieser Schule zu überlassen. Selbstverständlich nur wirklich aktuelle und exklusive Modelle. Vor einigen Jahren wurde versehentlich ein Modell der Vorsaison geliefert, was einen unglaublichen Tumult (sowie die endgültige Verlegung der Schule ins Nirgendwo) zur Folge hatte. Diese Kleider, mit ihrem gewagten Schnitt, den garstigen Farben und passenden Kopfbedeckungen – die ihre Trägerin wie eine Kultistin Satans aussehen lassen – sorgen jedoch immer für Streit. Einigen Schülerinnen gefällt die Farbe nicht („Sieht ja voll ätzend aus"), doch viel größer ist das Problem, wenn die Schülerinnen nichts tragen wollen, was eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen - oder Konkurrentinnen - bereits getragen hat. Jedes Jahr vernimmt man einen Satz wie „Ich zieh doch nix an, was diese ätzende Emo-Bitch getragen hat!" gleich mehrmals. Deswegen unterhält die Suele eine gute Beziehung zum Schnelldienst einer chemischen Reinigung. Manch einer munkelt, dass hin und wieder das Kleid gleich inklusive Schülerin gereinigt wurde und gewisse unbeliebte Schülerinnen so direkt entsorgt werden konnten.

Auch wenn mal ein Junge die Schule besucht, was vielleicht alle fünf Jahre einmal vorkommt, ist die Sache mit dem Kleid natürlich ein Problem. Viele Jungs weigern sich unverständlicher Weise ein Prinzessinnen-Kleid zu tragen, doch für derartige Fälle hat man Vorsorge getroffen und einen knappen magischen Tanga besorgt. Dieser ist den Jungs deutlich lieber als das Kleid, dient er doch dazu dem kreischenden Publikum ihren unglaublich erotischen Körper zu präsentieren. Kürzlich erst hat sich eine Schülerinnen-Initiative gegründet mit dem Ziel den magischen Tanga durch ein magisches Kondom zu ersetzen.

Auch die Häuser der Suele tragen die Namen berühmter Zauberer, die Schülerinnen weigern sich jedoch so einen Unfug auswendig zu lernen, da in ihren süßen Köpfen noch genug Platz für all das Wissen um Styling enthalten sein muss und die meisten schon Probleme damit haben sich ihre eigenen Namen zu merken. Viele Schülerinnen verändern ihren Namen deswegen im Laufe der Schulzeit, was jedoch nicht bemerkt wird, da der neue Name in seiner Gesamtheit ebenso bescheuert ist wie der alte. So wird eben aus Pamela ganz schnell Penelope, aus Lilly wird Ginny und aus Black wird Lupin. Dieses Phänomen ist so weit verbreitet, dass es die Mary Sue-Forschung inzwischen als völlig natürlich einstuft. Da sich die Schülerinnen jedoch hin und wieder über die verschiedenen Häuser unterhalten möchten, wohl in erster Linie um über die Insassen anderer Häuser zu lästern, haben sich gewisse Spitznamen etabliert, etwa „Dark-Emo-Ängst" oder „Hotter? Potter!". Wegen der massiven Abkürzung der eigenen Namen durch die Schülerinnen laufen nicht nur lauter Sams, Rays, Cats etc. durch die Gänge, sondern auch die (Spitz-)Namen der Häuser wurden noch weiter gekürzt und so spricht man inzwischen von DEA (oder einfach nur „Die Schlampen") oder HoPo.

Für die Schülerinnen eigentlich unbedeutend ist der Punkt Reichtum. Denn selbstverständlich ist jede Schülerin der Suele unermesslich reich und verfügt über ein gewaltiges Vermögen aus diversen Erbschaften, sonst könnten sie sich auch die unglaublich teure Behandlung in dieser Anstalt nicht leisten. Sollte eine Schülerin aus einer verarmten Familie aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten an der Suele zugelassen werden, so stellt sich immer heraus, dass es ein sehr geheimes Verlies in Gringotts gibt, in dem Unmengen von Gold und Edelsteinen nur auf diese spezielle Schülerin gewartet haben.

Ist die Auswahlzeremonie nach mehreren Tagen bis Wochen Wartezeit endgültig überstanden folgt das Festessen. Dies darf sich der Laie freilich nicht wie ein normales Festessen vorstellen, denn die jungen Sues müssen streng auf ihre Linie achten. Daher erhält jede einen halben ungetoasteten Toast ohne Butter mit nur ganz wenig Marmelade und ein stilles Wasser. Theoretisch dürfen die Schülerinnen auch Apfelschorle trinken, wegen der Massen an Kalorien (im Vergleich zum stillen Wasser) tut dies jedoch niemand, da könnte man ja gleich zwanzig Tafeln Schokolade in sich hinein stopfen. Eine solche Mahlzeit erhalten die Schülerinnen jede Woche, die dadurch erreichte schlanke Linie ist bereits sehr beeindruckend, doch viele helfen ihrem Aussehen noch mit gewaltigen Brustvergößerungen auf die Sprünge

Wer nun glaubt die Schüler dürften nach dem Essen endlich zu Bett gehen irrt gewaltig, sie versammeln sich zunächst in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen. In einem etwa die arroganten, düsteren Mädchen mit einer wirklich dunklen Vergangenheit, die schon mehrere Morde auf dem Gewissen haben und mit denen ihre wirklich bösen Familien, meist Pflegefamilien, schreckliche Experimente angestellt haben. In einem anderen treffen sich diejenigen, die aus einer Muggelfamilie stammen (aber selbstverständlich reinblütig sind und nur von Muggeln adoptiert wurden), in einem anderen sind wiederum jene Mädchen, die von einem berühmten Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix aufgezogen wurden und schon sehr oft mit Todessern gekämpft haben. Hier auf sämtliche Unterscheidungen einzugehen würde viel zu weit führen, doch die Suele deckt alle Eventualitäten ab, so etwa auch die Herkunft als 1000jährige Satantstochter und Elfenprinzessin des untergegangenen Königreichs Atlantis. Freilich gibt es zwischen den Häusern und auch innerhalb der einzelnen Häuser immer wieder Streit, immerhin sind alle Schülerinnen sehr besonders und da sie eben alle besonders sind mögen sie es (zurecht) gar nicht, wenn jemand bedeutender ist als sie selbst. So musste vor kurzem das Haus der Vampire geteilt werden, da ein erbitterter Streit darüber entbrannt ist, ob glitzernde oder nicht-glitzernde Vampire mächtiger sind.

Zunächst müssen die Schülerinnen ihre Geheimnisse offen legen und zu Beginn weigern sich viele, denn immerhin handelt es sich um ganz geheime Geheimnisse der Heimlichkeit. Hat jedoch eine einmal begonnen, so müssen natürlich die anderen Schülerinnen beweisen, dass sie ein mindestens ebenso großes Geheimnis hüten. Ein typischer Gesprächsverlauf sieht etwa wie folgt aus (aus Rücksicht auf die Nerven der Leser und vorgeschobenem Platzmangel verzichten wir völlig auf die Angabe der lächerlichen Namen):

„Ich bin die Schwester von Draco Malfoy."

„Dafür bin ich die Zwillingsschwester von Harry Potter."

„Ich bin auch die Zwillingsschwester von Harry, aber meine Mutter ist nicht Lilly, sondern Lucius Malfoy, der ist nämlich eine Veela."

„Ich bin die Tochter von Salazar Slytherin und Professor Dumbledore und ein Halbphönix-Halbvampir."

„Ich habe mich mit Hilfe von Dumbledores Zauberstab selbst geschwängert und geboren, außerdem bin ich eine Dementorin."

Doch lassen wir unsere lieben Sues nun allein weiter diskutieren. Nachdem alle ihre geheimsten Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert haben, kommt der allerwichtigste Kurs der Schule: Styling. Die jungen Sues lernen, wie man sich geschmacklos kleidet und Tonnen von Schminke im Gesicht so verteilt, dass es selbst für den Zirkus übertrieben wäre. Wichtig ist jedoch, dies alles immer nur als „ganz dezent" zu bezeichnen, da es sonst überkandidelt und übertrieben wirken könnte und so etwas nicht im Interesse der Sues ist.

Der Styling-Kurs findet morgens, vormittags, mittags, nachmittags, abends und nachts statt, da er wirklich ungemein wichtig ist. Doch unsere jungen Schülerinnen müssen noch andere Dinge lernen. Obwohl selbstverständlich alle hochbegabte Hexen sind, die über eine Macht verfügen, von der selbst Dumbledore und Voldemort bloß träumen können, müssen sie natürlich sämtliche Zauber lernen, damit sie bei ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts bereits alle Schüler und Lehrer der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft übertreffen. So lernen sie alle wichtigen Zauber, etwa den Patronus-Zauber, der sich besonders für die Schülerinnen mit einem Dementor in der Verwandtschaft als schwierig heraus stellt, doch natürlich meistern ihn alle und schaffen es ganz und gar erstaunliche Tiere hervor zu bringen, wer nicht zumindest eine riesige Raubkatze schafft kann nämlich die Schule gleich wieder verlassen. Auch lernen die Schülerinnen Animagi zu werden und über allem thronen natürlich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Eine Mary Sue muss nicht nur den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra mit Leichtigkeit abwerfen können, sondern sie muss ihn auch selbst anwenden. Zu diesem Zweck werden einige harmlose Statisten und Verlierer aus Hufflepuff angeschafft, die niemand vermissen würde.

Für eine wirkliche Mary Sue reicht jedoch Styling und Magie noch lange nicht aus, es gibt auch täglich Kurse in Angemessenem Verhalten. Diese sind aufgeteilt in „normales Benehmen" und „Erotik".

In den Kursen in normalem Benehmen wird gelehrt, wie sich eine richtige Sue im normalen Schulalltag zu verhalten hat. So muss jedes Mädchen lernen sich ein bis zwei hübsche Jungs zu suchen, die ihre Taschen tragen und ihre Hausaufgaben machen (selbst wenn sie dies natürlich nicht so gut machen, wie es die Sue selbst könnte). Auch das Verhalten gegenüber Lehrern wird geübt. Jede Sue muss in einem unglaublich arroganten aber zugleich zuckersüß-liebevollen Tonfall erklären können, dass sie keinesfalls am Kräuterkunde-Unterricht teilnehmen kann, da sie sich da ja die Nägel abbrechen könnte. Auch gegenüber gemeinen Zaubertränke-Lehrern muss eine besondere Attitüde eingeübt werden – tiefere Beziehungen zu solchen Personen werden jedoch im Kurs „Erotik" gelehrt. Zum normalen Verhalten gehören hier Sätze wie: „Sie können mir überhaupt nichts, immerhin waren Sie mal ein Todesser und außerdem kann ich viel bessere und zudem vegetarische Zaubertränke brauen als Sie." (Wichtig ist, dass fast alle Sues Vegetarierinnen sind, außer jenen mit einer unglaublich dunklen Vergangenheit, die hin und wieder Lust auf Menschenfleisch haben). Weitere Verhaltensweisen im Alltag schließen ein, wie man unglaublich nervige und unbedeutende Statisten bedroht oder verflucht, insbesondere hässliche Schüler oder solche, die so unglaublich nervige Fragen stellen, mit Logik und so. Die Vorbereitung darauf Verantwortung als Vertrauensschülerin oder Schulsprecherin zu übernehmen darf natürlich nicht fehlen. Gerade dieser Punkt wird im Kurs Erotik mit dem Lerninhalt „Badezimmer" nahtlos alltäglichen Verhalten einer Sue zählt auch spezielles Quidditch-Training, dass es ihnen erlaubt zu den wundervollsten Fliegerinnen zu gehören, ohne dass die Frisur ruiniert wird. Gerade wegen solcher Fähigkeiten sind die unzähligen Styling-Kurse essentiell. Wie bekannt erhält jede Sue für ihre Quidditch-Bemühungen (obwohl ihr ja nicht schwer fällt, weil sie eine Sue ist) einen ganz besonders tollen und unglaublich schnellen Besen, den die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat und der einen unglaublich peinlichen, irgendwie zusammen gestückelten Namen trägt.

Der wichtigste Unterricht ist jedoch der Erotik-Kurs, immerhin müssen die Sues künftig jeden Jungen, jedes Mädchen, jeden Lehrer und jeden Bösewicht verführen können. Dazu reicht zwar meist ihre natürliche Anziehungskraft, doch besondere Maßnahmen wie die zufällige Begegnung nackt im Bad der Vertrauensschüler oder am See muss gesondert geübt werden. Natürlich lernen die junge Sues auch alle Variationen des Liebesspiels um wirklich zu den besten Liebhaberinnen der Geschichte zu gehören. Wichtig ist auch das Management verschiedener Beziehungen zur gleichen Zeit, sowohl offen als auch geheim. Dies klingt anstrengender als es ist, da absolut niemand einer Sue böse sein kann, selbst wenn sie einen mit dem schlimmsten Feind betrügt. Eine sehr häufig gestellte Frage in diesem Unterricht lautet: „Was soll ich tun, wenn ein Boy auf mich steht, aber ich den iwie nicht hot finde, vielleicht sogar ein bissi ätzend?" Die Antwort darauf ist freilich: „Zaubere ihn einfach schwul!".

Die Sues lernen so perfekt auf das Leben vorbereitet zu sein, aber es gibt es noch viele andere Disziplinen, in denen sich sich beweisen müssen und es natürlich auch tun. Nach dem Abschluss ihrer Zeit auf der Suele sind die Schülerinnen mit einer solch strahlenden Intelligenz gesegnet, dass die Beantwortung von einfachen Fragen oder das Erläutern logischer Zusammenhänge weit unter ihrem Niveau ist, denn Perfektion bedarf keiner Erklärung.

Gerüchteweise sollen bisweilen auch andere Personen, die eigentlich über keine besonders ausgeprägten Sue-Fähigkeiten verfügen, auf der Suele gesehen werden. Dieses Phänomen ist erst teilweise erforscht, doch konnte einige Zauberern bei einer an der Suele gelandeten Hermine Granger einen gewaltigen Gehirnschwund in Kombination mit einer mysteriösen Sexsucht diagnostizieren.


End file.
